(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device for horizontal position of an optical disc drive motor, and in particular, a test device to test the quality of installation of the horizontal axle of a motor of an optical disc driven pick-up mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Optical disc drive is widely used in audio-video devices and equipment, and computer systems as a prime device in picking-up computer data or audio-video data. However, in this pick-up device of the optical drive device, the motor for driving the optical disc to rotate plays a very significant position. Besides, other than being used to drive the rotation of the optical disc so as to facilitate the optical pick-up, it is necessary that the horizontal shaft of the pick-up mechanism should maintain to rotate horizontally so that the optical element will not pick-up errors. In other words, when the motor is mounted to the pick-up mechanism, it cannot be tilted or biased from the horizontal axis of the pick-up mechanism.
Conventionally, the quality of horizontal mounting of the motor of the pick-up mechanism is determined by eye inspection method, or after the entire optical drive is mounted, an optical disc pick-up data test is employed to determine the horizontal mounting of the motor. However, the eye inspection method can cause tiredness to the inspector, and the time taken, man-power and capital involved will increase. In addition, vision error or error determination caused by vision inspection may cause the quality of horizontal mounting of motor being poor. Moreover, by means of pick-up test on data following the entire optical disc drive being mounted is time consuming and laborious, and the factors cause errors by the optical disc drive are numerous. Probably it may not solely due to the horizontal mounting of the motor, and the inspector at the production line may not be able to solve the errors. Even the factor caused by the horizontal mounting has been identified, the entire optical disc drive has to be dissembled so as to re-assemble the motor. Thus, the testing, and repairing of the optical disc drive at the production line are troublesome, and the cost of production will increase.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a test device for horizontal position of an optical disc drive motor which will mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a test device for horizontal position of an optical disc drive motor, wherein a sensor is used to inspect the quality of horizontal mounting of the motor by means of a precise optical height measuring method so that the time taken, man-power and capital for testing are greatly reduced and the test results are reliable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a test device for horizontal position of an optical disc drive motor, wherein the test process can be carried out before the entire mounting of the optical disc drive to avoid troublesome and difficulty of subsequent inspection and maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a test device for horizontal position of an optical disc drive motor, wherein an interfacing device is used and to transmit the horizontal test results and data of the motor to a near-end computer or a far-end computer for reading and recording, the best results being recorded immediately and used for subsequent inspection and maintenance.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.